The present invention relates to a reel assembly plate rotation stopping sensing mechanism for tape decks.
There have been increasing strong demands for miniaturization of tape decks. In particular in automotive cassette decks, the space in which the cassette deck is installed is very respective and hence its small physical size is desired.
The present invention provides as an object a novel stop sensing mechanism for the tape reel plate, which attributes to the miniaturization of the tape deck and the compactness particularly in thickness thereof.
According to the present invention, the above noted defects or demands may be overcome.